Eric the Cleric of Tymora
by Juradai
Summary: A story about young boy who dedicates his life by spreading luck to help others and his connection to his goddess. Based on a D&D game created by a DM friend, using my own character as the basis for this story. Beta readers would be good. reviews appreciated.


A young red headed boy and his father walk into a clearing; the only visible object is a small hastily constructed wishing well, about 3 feet deep. The stone work isn't adequate enough to hold water but considering the interior is an ale barrel it should suffice for a while. The well in question has a small wooden roof that looks like it was taken off an outhouse, which it was. There is a shingle hanging from the roof, it has a symbol of Tymora carved into it just above the words "Wishing Well".

The well was only made after one of the villages' kids fell down an old forgotten well. The children were looking for a wishing well. It was the latest in a long line of temporary fads that have entered their minds. The boy would have died if young Eric hadn't found him and gone to get help. It was the only time that Eric had wandered off without telling his parents. But having found a child in distress and effectively saving the boy's life, the Rabbitfoots had a hard time scolding their son.

"Eric see **_this_** is a wishing well, not any of the old wells that are around." The father's tone is soft, yet firm.

"why is this one special?" asks the boy examining the well in detail, looking to see what is so special about it but obviously not seeing it.

"see the carving on the roof?" the boys father points to the shingle.

"it's just like your tattoo." Wondering how he missed it. The boy knows that his father is very fond of his tattoo and that Tymora is his father's goddess.

"that's right it's a symbol of Tymora, Lady Luck herself. That's what makes this well special. So no more running around trying to find wells ok."

"ok dad."

"here's a penny; now go make a wish."

The six year old approaches the well, coin gripped tightly in his hand, a look of concentration on his face. Once he is standing in front of the well he makes his wish "Tymora I wish that everybody else in the whole wide world had good luck, thank you." And with that he tosses the coin in.

"Eric why did you wish for everybody **_else_** to have good luck, that doesn't include you, you know."

With a solemn expression he looks up to his father and explains "if everybody else had good luck; no one would have any reason to be mean and if everyone was nice then I wouldn't even need any good luck. Do you think it will come true?"

The young father chuckles at his son's logic "well it's a very big wish and it was only a penny."

"but we don't have much money or valuable things dad."

"just because we don't have much money doesn't mean we don't have things of value." The father kneels next to his son, turning the boy around so he can look into his son's eyes and in a serious tone he asks his son "your favourite marble only cost me a penny, would you sell it for penny?"

"Never! not even for a gold piece. Its got a round bubble right in the centre and it rolls the best ever" the boy sounds horrified that his father would even think of selling his favourite toy.

"that's right for you that marble is valuable."

The boys expression shows that he understands what his father meant about valuable as well as the comment on his wish "so next time I should make a smaller wish."

The older Rabbitsfoot chuckles with genuine humour "probably a good idea; your only a little boy; it's a bit much to ask Tymora to give everyone good luck"

The next morning Eric Rabbitsfoot is at the wishing well. In fact he is sitting resting his back on it.

"um Hi Tymora" as soon as her name is spoken the goddess manifests a childlike avatar the same age as the boy "or should I say my lady? like mum did to that rich woman that rode into town last week. Mum says that what you should call an important lady. I don't think being rich makes you important and she was really rude to everyone, even mum. I didn't like her. Anyway I think I will use my lady that's respectful right?" the young boy pauses for a moment "I was thinking about what dad said about making a little wish. Mum always says its important not to be selfish so I need to make a wish for someone else. But if I wish for something for mum that will make her happy and when mum's happy I 'm happy so that's kinda like wishing for myself." The redhead goes silent again for a several minutes the look on his young face is one of intense concentration. "My lady its really hard to think of a good wish. I think I will need more time." With that the boy gets up starts to walk off. After a few steps he stops and turns towards the well "Thanks for listening M'lady"

Unbeknownst to the young man the goddess in question was not only listening, but had manifested an avatar, just to watch him. As the goddess whispers "your welcome Eric" another avatar appears, invisible to the mortal eye of course. A moment after manifesting, the new avatar changes appearance from a young redheaded woman to a redheaded child, the child form is just as beautiful as the adult form.

"Ty wotchya doin?" asks the Goddess of Love

"hi Sue" the goddess of good luck greets her new companion "just watching that young boy; he turned up here yesterday and made a wish for everyone **else** in the world to have good luck." Tymora stresses the word 'else', indicating that it was deliberate and considering that technicalities are the basis of granting wishes, it's a very large deal.

The redheaded avatar's face displays her genuine admiration "what a sweetie. So did you grant it?"

"Would've if I could've."

"So why did you turn up in person this time?"

"His first ever wish was for everyone but himself to have good luck. I wanted to see for myself what his second wish would be."

"So what did he wish for?"

"he didn't make a wish. He just… well rambled on like children are wont to do stuff about his mum, and what wish to make and such."

"aw that's so adorable."

"yeah I thought so too. He seems a sweet thing. Didn't want to make a selfish wish. No begging or pleading just a kid talking about what's on his mind."

"sounds like someone has a crush!" Chuckles the goddess of love

"ha ha very funny Sue. Your portfolio is showing." The divine lady luck pointing out that her friend often sees affection in the most innocent of comments.

Sune sticks her tongue out by way of response.

Tymora rolls her eyes and groans "very mature."

"considering our avatars it seemed appropriate. Why are we so young."

"I chose this form because… well Eric was just chatting like I was a friend of his." Lady luck blushes slightly, now that she has said it out loud it seems a lot more embarrassing "I have no idea why you are a kid."

The beautiful redheaded child avatar raises an eyebrow at her fellow goddess. "seemed to be the thing to do. After all you look like your six years old. Let me know when he makes another wish. I want to be here for it. catchya" with that Sune's avatar disappears leaving Lady Luck alone.

….

Three weeks later, Tymora is once again sitting on the wishing well just outside the village of Petersham. It has become a daily ritual. Young Eric Rabbitsfoot would arrive around mid-morning, sit beside the well and ramble on to the goddess he thought the well represented. As soon as he said the goddess' name, her child-like avatar would manifest and sit either on the stone wall of well or the roof of the small structure, swinging her legs. Initially the goddess was just intrigued by the little boy. But after the first few days of listening to his waffling on about whatever was on his mind, she found that she enjoyed being spoken to by a mortal as if she was just another person. It was relaxing and for just a few minutes, she felt like she was just hanging out. Also the way the boy would suddenly, mid-sentence, blurt out some idea about the wish was very amusing.

Today was slightly different, instead of his usual Hi Tymora followed by a head-on charge into his most recent thought, the boy stood silently.

"hi Tymora, I think I getting close to deciding what to wish for. It needs to not be selfish, because mum always says being selfish is bad. It cant be something boring cause you must get asked for lots of puppies or dolls and stuff. I don't want to make a boring wish. It cant be a big wish like my first one cause dad said I'm only a little boy. And I should give you something nice because I am asking for a favour. I think I know what to give you."

The boy once again goes silent. She is used to this, sometimes the boy would just stop talking and think. He would wear a look of seriousness that was both cute and laughable at the same time. The goddess wonders which cheers her up more his rambling or his silent concentration.

Suddenly the boys leaps to his feet "I know what to wish for and I bet is something no-one ever has." He starts running off, after a few steps he stops and turns "I will make my wish tomorrow morning. I hope you like it! Bye m'lady see you tomorrow!"

…

Several weeks had passed since Tymora and Sune had watched the young boy debate over what to wish for. Sune had begun to think that Tymora had forgotten about the boy, when an avatar appeared in her palace. "Eric's finally worked out what to wish for."

The goddess of love thinks for a moment. "right the little redheaded boy. Lets go."

The two goddesses manifest their child like avatars at the hamlet's wishing well. On the opposite side of the well to the approaching young boy two seemingly young human female children appear, albeit not visible to mortals. They are sitting on the wall of the well, their legs dangling in it. As the subject of their attention walks up to the well, his demeanour is a mixture of pride and fear. He has been thinking of what to wish for, for the last three weeks. The child believes that the goddess he has been talking to for weeks on end was listening. He doesn't want to disappoint her after making her wait for so long. Most would believe that the boy's belief nothing more than simple childlike hope, they would of course be very wrong.

"hi my lady. I finally thought of what to wish for." The boy pauses as he fishes something from his pocket. "this is my favourite thing in the world…. my glass marble." The boy holds it up as if to show the goddess, who unbeknown to the child, is leaning precariously into the well to get a better look. "its got a round bubble right in the centre; it rolls really well too. I nearly always win with this one but the bubble is why it's my favourite."

The voyeuristic goddesses are both wearing large grins at the adorable boy.

"he is just so cute I could eat him up!" giggles the flighty love goddess

"Paws off sister, he is just a kid."

"I didn't mean it like that, you've got a dirty mind."

"Probably from spending so much time around you. Now shut up I want to hear the wish."

Eric holds the marble out and he face screws up with childlike concentration "My Lady I wish… I wish.." the boy's nervousness is making him stammer, after all he has built up this wish a great deal in his young mind "I wish that you have a very special day." The last words are said in a rush as the boy throws his sacrifice into the well, where it lands with a small splash.

The goddesses are stunned. The child blurts out "thank you m'lady" and runs off quickly, hoping that the goddess doesn't think that the wish was stupid.

The raven haired goddess of luck stretches forth her right hand, palm up and the glass marble appears in her hand. Of course its bone dry. For several very long seconds, she just stares at the item in her hand. Eventually she speaks without taking her eyes off the marbles "I have been around for millennia, hundreds if not thousands of wishes every day. Never has any mortal made a wish for me." the divine lady luck doesn't bother to hide the unshed tears that have rapidly formed in her eyes.

The Goddess of Love is speechless, surprised that one little boy's selfless wish has affected her fellow divinity so deeply. Breaking the highly emotional silence. "So are you going to grant it?"

"I can't; he already did" replies the raven haired divine being. Looking up at the child running off she calls out; her youthful voice thick with emotion "I owe you one wish Eric Rabbitsfoot!"

"I take it you will be keeping an eye on the boy."

"I do owe him a wish and Tymora pays her debts, with interest"

"something tells me that is one lucky boy." Sune looks at her friend as she departs. Noticing that Tymora has practically forgotten she was even there. The Goddess of Luck's mind is miles away, the grin on her face is filled with admiration and joy.

For several minutes Tyche's daughter just sits and stares at the glass marble. Thinking to herself _it's his favourite toy, his most valued possession and he gives it up to make a wish for ME. _She has made up her mind. Looking intently at the item in her palm she slowly imbues it with her divine power. What was once a simple sphere of glass with a flaw is now a divine artefact. _It's not really enough it needs to be something more and it needs to be specialised just for kids, _she thinks_. _The goddess focuses her considerable powers, imbuing the marble with more divine energy than almost any other item she has created. No longer is the marble the simple luck totem she had originally created. Now it is almost as powerful as her sword.

The goddess, using her thumb as if she is playing marbles, flicks the marble back into the well, allowing the randomness of fate to take it somewhere it might be needed. For one lucky child it waits, lying in the dirt on the side of a road. It waits with patience only divine artefact has. It has a small intellect, it knows its function, it knows who can use it and it knows it name. It's the Child's Marble of Infinite Selfless Wishes.


End file.
